I'll Watch Over You
by Cold-Creature
Summary: Scout never knew she had a guardian angel, that is until she’s attacked by her to be husband. Eight Years after the end of the book! Please R&R!


**I'll watch over you…**

Summary: One-shot! Scout, never knew she had a guardian angel. That is until she's attacked by her to be husband. This is a story, explaining what happened eight years after the end of "To Kill a Mockingbird". Please RR!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harper Lee's "To Kill a Mockingbird"! So please don't sue me for using her ideas and characters!

Rating: PG

Genre: Slight Angst and Drama

_**Boo's POV**_

"_What is she doing out at this time of night, she could get hurt!"_ this is all I can think as I pace my room while peering through the boarded windows of the old Radley place. _"She knows better!"_ I ring my pale hands as I see her pass my house. She stops and looks towards me, I quickly pull away.

Her bright blue eyes sweep over the shadowy house, I know she's looking for me, but I can't face her again. Her hair is tied back into a pony-tail; it's still that chocolate brown colour I remember her having.

"_The perfect image of a Finch"_ I think letting a small smile play at my thin lips. _"Jean Louise Finch, known commonly as Scout"_ I thought that the common names of flowers were much nicer than the version it is originally given. Just like Scout.

As I stand there looking at Scout standing by the pole, I remember watching their play they had made about me. I had had to laugh at it; they'd always smile after their act and talk of how to make it more exciting. Funny thing is no-one really knew the half of it.

It's been years since she and Jem had been attacked by Mr. Ewell in his drunken state, and I have watched her grow over the years into a young lady. Eight long years, she was now 16 I believe, she still wore overall's to her Aunt Alexandra's disdain, but they suited her.

Suddenly I see she's moving again, I feel my stomach clench in worry, as her brother wasn't with her. Jem had turned out to be a prized footballer and was going on tour around the states; I had snuck out and watched his first match at Maycomb's stadium.

It's reminding me too much of that night on the lawn, no moon, no light, I have to follow her.

As I sneak to the door, I hear Nathan snoring softly in the next room. Quietly I slink into the darkness before padding after her.

I know where she's going, the lawn to that old willow, she loves that tree and always sneaks out to climb it, but she normally went before ten but it was now around midnight. I see her silhouette as pale moon-light pours through some parting clouds, and I find she is easy to follow.

I watch her dart up the tree, her thin frame allowed her to squeeze through the closely packed braches. I crouch down where I am, the air feels to tense to just leave.

All of a sudden I hear a crunch of leaves, I freeze instinctively. It's autumn and the leaves had turned golden and fallen, I see another figure, a man I guess, he seems to be in his early twenties, he smells of whiskey. Talk about dèjá vu.

"Dill?" I hear Scout say, I see her poke her head out between the branches "Is that you? Go home! I said I wanted to be alone and I meant it" she snapped at the figure.

"_Dill?"_ I think for a second before remembering him, Charles Baker Harris, he had stayed with Miss Rachel over the summers. He had proposed to Scout when he was younger, now he was serious but Scout was too young and had turned him down a few months ago.

"Co'mon down!" barked Dill, his words were slurred together.

Scout groaned loudly before jumping out of the tree, she turned to Dill,

"Have you been drink'en?" she asked, I can almost feel her glare from where I'm hiding. "Dill, you really shouldn't be-"

But before she could finish I heard the sound of flesh meeting flesh, I watch Scout fall back and cry out in pain. Instantly I feel hate boil inside me, but I don't move as I hear Scout jump to her feet.

"How dare you!" she yelled swinging her arm around trying to connect with his face, but even in his intoxicated state Dill had good reflexes and easily catches her arm. I feel myself stand as Dill shoves Scout into the willow's trunk, causing her head to strike the knot in the tree quite hard.

I run towards her, I don't care if he hears. Dill whirls around at my fast footsteps, and scans the darkness but he doesn't have time to protect himself as I tackle him to the ground.

_**Scout's POV**_

"_Oh… My head, world please stop spinning! Dill, that total bastard!"_ My sight is still blurry but I can just make out a scuffle a few feet away from me. I try to stand but nausea hits me hard causing me to fall back down.

My head is starting to throb now, I hear myself moan as I try and hold on to what dinner I had eaten.

Suddenly a pale hand comes into my sight, but I don't start cause I know who it is,

"H-Hi Mr. Arthur" I say letting the thinner figure help me stand.

I see him smile and I smile too, his smiles were infectious.

"Please" he says after a pause "Call me Boo"

I beam at him before feeling the affects of the blow come at me. I loose my smile and my legs start to buckle, but before the ground can rush to meet me two arms catch me.

"Let's get you back home," he says almost in a whisper.

"W-What about Dill?" I ask, even if the idiot hit me I didn't want to be responsible if he died.

I hear Boo chuckle,

"He'll be O-Kay"

I nod and we start back towards my house, when we pass under the first Boo's grey eyes widen.

"You're a 'bleedin" he says shyly gingerly touching the wound, I wince.

"Jus' remind me to kill Dill tomarra" I say, Boo's voice is starting to sound like it's far off and I know my eyes are fading. I give Boo one last smile before I fall into unconsciousness.

I wake up the next morning with light filtering through boarded windows, I know where I am and instantly relax. I hear footsteps make their way to the room, I tense slightly as the door opens.

Boo pokes his head in.

"You're awake," he said walking in. I smile at him as he sits down next to me on the edge of the bed. "Dr. Reynold's came to check ya head, said you'd be O-Kay, but ya had to stay here until you could walk"

I nod and swallow. My throat feels awfully dry.

"Does Atticus know where I am?" I ask politely.

"Yeah, he came and stayed with ya last night, he had to go to work though," said Boo smiling weakly.

"Did Dill get a floggin?" I ask hoping he did.

Boo smiled slyly,

"He sure did, they had to hold Atticus back when they took him away"

I chuckled,

"Sounds like Atticus to me… What about Jem? Did Atticus talk to 'im?" I ask

"Yep, Atticus told me to tell ya that Jem said he's gonna kill Dill when he gets his hands on him" Boo said smiling warmly.

Suddenly Boo stood,

"You better get some sleep… You've had a long night"

I nod quietly and grin as he tucks me in,

"Thanks Boo" I say yawning.

"Anytime Jean Louise Finch" I hear Boo say as I close my eyes.

_**Boo's POV**_

"Call me Scout" I hear her say as she drifts to sleep, I smile down at her sleeping form.

"Anytime Scout" I whisper closing the door behind me…

The END!

_A/N: Hello! This is a creative story I had to do for English! Thank you Mr. Raja forbeingmybeda! _

_Anyway! Please review! And thank so much for reading!_


End file.
